


Hold Back The River

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caretaking, Caring, Eating Disorders, Emotions, F/M, Imprisonment, Love, Rescue, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Carolina is captured and starved for weeks, Wash comes to the rescue but it might be too late.





	Hold Back The River

It was official Carolina was in trouble, she was handcuffed to the back of the cell they kept her in as whenever someone passed by she would reach out and attack them. Now she couldn't get further than what her arms lengths was. She had one free hand but the other was cuffed to the cell. 

Struggling she pulled and pulled trying to slip her hand out of the cuff, it was unsuccessful. Eventually her wrist just hurt and she gave up and just sat on the bunk to which she was chained to. 

A guard came by every few hours to give her a meal, he always placed it far away so she would have to struggle to try and get it. Once when she reached for the plate and managed to grab it he electrocuted her with a cattle prod leaving her hand stinging.

Life continued on like this for a while, she didn't know how long, she was starting to get thinner as she couldn't exercise and sometimes did not eat due to the guard who would electrocute her every time she reached for the food.  

Falling into a deep sleep she dreamed of the times she shared with Wash before she was taken hostage. Rarely did she ever think of anything besides that, she didn't have anything else keeping her sane. 

Continuing on, bearing her imprisonment Carolina sat there calmly as the guards unchained her hand and left the cell. Curling up she started to softly cry wishing she could be with Wash. 

Giving up had never been something Carolina would do but as the time passed she lost more and more hope. She stopped eating as much as she did previously and sometimes skipped meals just because she didn't have it in her to eat. 

Whenever she would look at herself in the mirror she didn’t recognize who was staring back at her, they had a sickly body weight, every rib was visible, the arms were thin enough that she could wrap her first finger and thumb around her upper arm and they would touch, the gap in the thighs grew and grew every day. 

Laying back down on the bunk she was out of breath as she didn't have it in her to do anything and just standing made her heart pound. Curling up in the blanket she was given she fell asleep and for the first time didn't think about Wash. 

Waking up with a jolt as she heard the bars to her cell being clanged against, the guard probably just wanted to make sure she was still alive so she waved her hand at him before trying to go back to sleep. 

The clanging noise continued and a voice yelled her name, it was a voice she recognized but didn't have the energy to remember who it belonged to or respond to it. The noise stopped and she could tell someone was coming up to her seeing a flash of grey and yellow out of the corner of her eye she tracked the movement until it sat in front of her. 

Trying to remember what the thing was and trying to figure out what it was doing as it took of its helmet revealing its face. It was a face she had longed to see again but never thought she would. It reached out and softly brushed her hair out of her face before picking the helmet up and placing it back on its head. 

Walking away it stopped at the entrance of her cell before coming back and picking her up. “Let’s get you home” it said in a sweet tone wrapping the blanket around her and carrying her out. 

 

Wash POV

His heart raced as he found Carolina, he called out to her banging on the cell bars working on breaking them so he could get to her. She waved to him but didn't move from her spot, it enraged him that these people would hurt her in a way that made it so she didn't even try. 

Finally he broke the bars open and walked in the small figure that was Carolina tracked his movement through the corner of her eyes until he sat right in front of her. Taking off his helmet he tried talking to her to get a response out of her but she only stared at him with dazed eyes. 

Getting up he checked the outside of the cell to make sure no one had come, when he was satisfied he scooped Carolina up holding her like a mother would hold her child. Grabbing the blanket he wrapped her in it making sure she was warm before walking back to his ship.

He assumed he killed all the guards as no one came to fight him as he gently carried his precious cargo. Climbing into the ship he placed Carolina down on one of the beds before lifting off. 

Once lift off was complete he put the ship on auto pilot on a course home. Standing up he stripped off his armor leaving him in his under suit, and walked back to the bed where he left Carolina.

Starting on her physical condition he looked her over for any injuries, stripping her out of the prison clothes and dressing her in some of her old clothes that were now way to big. 

When he found no injuries just malnutrition and a little bit of dehydration he started to wake her up. Gently poking her in the face until she finally responded by opening her eyes and glaring at him.

When it was obvious she wasn't going to do anything but glare at him he sat her up in a sitting position and leaned her against the wall. Grabbing the Gatorade he had stored next to the bed he put a straw in it and offered it to her. 

She just sat and stared at it instead, he pressed the straw to her lips trying to get her to drink. “Can you drink this for me please?” he asked in a comforting tone pleading with her to drink. 

Finally it seemed like she understood what he was trying to get her to do and she started to drink the Gatorade until it was all gone. He then tried to get her to eat a little bit of chicken but she refused and instead laid down and went to sleep.

This cycle continued on for the whole flight home, he would wake her up every 30 minutes to get her to drink or eat a little. Eventually he passed out next to her on the bed keeping her warm as her condition improved she had started to shiver. 

 

Carolina POV

Waking up to comfort and warmth she confusedly looked around before becoming aware of the arms wrapped around her. Panicking she kicked and tried to escape waking the person up. 

She tried to speak but only a weak whine came out of her mouth. The person sat up next to her offering his hand out as he gently spoke “hey it’s okay, you’re safe I got you.” 

Recognizing the voice as Wash’s she reached out and grabbed his hand, It was soft and strong and warm. It was something she wanted to wrap herself in and never leave, leaning towards him she tried to feel more of the comfort he offered.

“You saved me” she rasped out finally close enough to rest her head on his chest, he took his hand she wasn't holding and wrapped it around her holding her close like she would disappear. 

They sat there like that until she heard soft whimpers and looked up to see tears streaming down Wash’s face. “Don’t cry” she whimpered reaching up to wipe his tears away. 

“I almost lost you, look what they did to you” he wailed hugging her tighter. “I’m here now and I won’t ever leave you again” she offered feeling her eyes start to water. Holding each other close they cried letting out all their emotions. The intimacy of the moment was something much higher than any sex they ever had in the past.   

Interrupted from the moment the ship alerted that it needed to land and the pilot needed to help. Picking her up Wash walked to the cockpit, sitting down with her still in his lap he started to land. She sat there straddling his hips as he took the ship down to the ground on the planet of their new home. Finally the ship touched down and Wash turned off the engines and carried Carolina inside.

Gently setting her down on their bed he walked out of the room telling her to wait as he was going to go get her some food. Waiting patiently she climbed under the covers of the bed, smiling when he came back with an armful of food. 

Giving the food to her he climbed on the bed next to her. Realizing how hungry she really was Carolina tore open a protein bar and started to scarf it down, barely chewing it. “Slow” Wash reminded as she tore another bar open and started to eat it in the same manner as the previous one. After eating 8 protein bars and drinking a whole Gatorade Carolina fell asleep. 

 

Wash POV   
Once she fell asleep he got up and started to tidy up the mess of wrappers laying everywhere. Cleaning up the mess around the house too, it was in quite the disarray from when he left in a panic to find her.

The food in the refrigerator was all spoiled and he just threw everything away, they would go shopping to buy more food later. Walking back to check on Carolina who was still asleep he decided it would be okay to go out and get the gear he had in the ship.

Carrying his armor back in piece by piece he passed a mirror making him realize he was still in his under suit. Leaving it on he finished unpacking the things in the ship, once everything was back inside he took a shower and put on his civvies. 

Carolina woke back up and ate a bit more food before trying to walk to the bathroom. He walked up to help her as she clung to him before finally making it to the toilet. Leaving the room he busied himself with looking out the window until he heard Carolina calling for him to help her again. 

“Hey Wash I think I want to take a bath” she said once he opened the door and walked in. “Okay do you want me to run the water for you?” he asked. “Yeah and would you help me wash my hair?” she asked looking up at him with her bright green eyes. “Yeah” he responded walking over to the faucet to start the water. 

She undressed behind him as he worked on getting the correct temperature, standing up he helped her into the tub. She sat there watching the water fill the tub. “Wait here I have something for you” he perked up suddenly remembering something he had that she would like. Going into the bedroom he got a box out from under the bed that had something he was saving for a special occasion but decided to use it now. 

Pushing the box back under the bed he went back into the bathroom holding the object behind his back. Carolina was waiting perking up as he walked in, she looked him up and down searching for the surprise.

Crouching down he pulled the object from behind his back to offer it to her. “What is it?” she asked looking at him confused. “It’s a bath bomb” he replied setting it down on the side of the tub. 

Turning off the water Wash watched as Carolina picked the bath bomb up and smelled it before setting it in the water. She started to giggle as it fizzed and dispersed the color and scent throughout the tub. 

A warm feeling spread through his chest as he watched her push the bath bomb around. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a very very long time. The last time he had felt the exact feeling was when he fostered kittens. Adoration was the feeling he decided, it was stronger than just love. 

“Wash my hair?” she interrupted him from his thoughts. “Okay” he replied picking up the pitcher they kept near the bath and filling it up with water and pouring it on her head being careful to not get it in her face. 

Grabbing the shampoo he washed her hair, the lather did not form so he rinsed the shampoo from her hair. Putting more shampoo in he smiled as it started to lather and create foam, he rubbed his fingers through her hair starting at the scalp he massaged and then worked the product through the rest of her hair.

Rinsing that out he grabbed the conditioner and was about to put it in when Carolina spoke up “Why are you washing it three times?” she asked curiously looking at him with her bright emerald green eyes. “I put shampoo in twice this is conditioner” he replied starting to work the product in her hair.

“Why did you shampoo my hair twice?” she asked confused. “I learned that when your hair is really dirty the shampoo won’t lather so I did it twice” he responded massaging her scalp. “Where did you learn that?” she asked amazed that he knew that. “I grew up with two sisters and I learned some weird things when my younger sister wanted to have a ‘girls night’ but didn't have any girl friends to have a ‘girls night’ with.” he replied snickering at the memories. 

“Sounds fun” she replied relaxing from the massage and his voice. “Yeah it was, sometimes, other times she held me in a headlock and did my makeup” he reminisced. “Why did you struggle?” she laughed. “I didn't she just held me in a headlock for fun.” he grouched.  Rinsing out the conditioner Wash picked up the soap and started to wash her body, massaging her to release tension. 

 

Over the course of the next week Wash carefully watched Carolina to make sure she was okay and wouldn't get hurt. She had gained 10 pounds and started to get some of her strength back. They promised each other that they would never leave and that they would fight to the end to stay together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I decided to not do my assignments and instead wrote this I am royally fucked. Also I have a funny conversation between my friends about fanfiction.  
> Random dude- "don't read porn in school"  
> Friend- "oh well I'm female so I don't get an awkward boner so it's okay"   
> Me- "Read it iv'e written it in school!"   
> Random dude- "hold up, what the fuck"
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
